


Good Enough

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: "How can you expect us to go as far as them when I'll never be good enough to get us there...?"
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I just hurt my best boy lol I just needed some practice for another thing I have in the works

They often show in books and movies that late-night talks with your partner can result in seeing them at their most vulnerable. A time when they need you the most. You're the only one who can fix everything at that moment. Yuuto had never thought or even imagined seeing the day when Wataru's dam finally broke and the words from his mouth poured like waterfalls. He never knew he could feel both their hearts break.

Wrapping his arms around Wataru's waist and pulling himself closer, closing the space in the bed between them, Yuuto rested his chin gently on Wataru's shoulder, fighting to keep his voice calm and quiet in the dark despite the urge to go out and find whoever had caused his boyfriend to sound so hurt, whether it was currently pitch black outdoors or not, he didn't care. Wataru's cries were half-muffled by the pillow he was trying to hide his face in, but Yuuto could still hear the cracks in his voice and the pain sent cracks to his heart.

"Wataru...? What's wrong, what happened? Did someone hurt you?"

He closed his body more around the other, nestling his nose in soft red hair and breathing in his boyfriend's sweet scent. Wataru squeaked a little, an attempt to silent himself and Yuuto closed his eyes, letting Wataru give himself time to prepare for whatever he had to say. There was no way either of them would be sleeping tonight until Wataru had told Yuuto what was upsetting him so, and both of them were very well aware of the fact. 

"...I-It's me, Yuu... I'm the pr-problem..."

Opening his eyes as he felt Wataru begin to shift, Yuuto pressed a soft peck to his temple and stroked Wataru's cheek as the latter looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, "What do you mean you're a problem? Wataru, you haven't done anything to become a problem. Unless you did something and I don't know...? Are you scared we'll break up or did someone tell you we would because you know I won't hesitate to punch someone if they did". 

"It's not that... I just... I know how much Argonavis means to you after everything that happened with your last band a-and I can't...," he reached up to press a warm palm against Yuuto's cheek to which the other held there and leant into the touch, "How can you expect us to go as far as them when I'll never be good enough to get us there...?"

Yuuto's eyes widened slightly and he held Wataru's hand tighter, bringing it away from his cheek and curling their fingers, gently kissing his knuckles. He stroked his thumb over the back of Wataru's hand while meeting his eyes, hoping he was conveying as much love and affection as he could through his own. Wataru's body was shaking from his state and Yuuto pulled him flat against his chest, their hearts touching with each beat from within. As the redhead tucked his head down, Yuuto simply stroked his free hand through his hair in a soothing manner.

He'd felt this same doubt in himself before, having even gone as far as to propose that he left Argonavis and found them an easy replacement, but they had had none of his talk. He was their leader, their guitarist and that was that. It had hurt then, to think about leaving everyone behind to travel on the journey he had started them on, and his heart had ached even more so to think about leaving Wataru especially, and finding him outside his window throwing rocks against the glass had not helped in the slightest.

"I'll go as far as you will, Wataru," Yuuto said finally, staring at the wall beyond Wataru's side of the bed, "But that doesn't mean I'll be afraid to keep pushing that boundary". 

Wataru simply sniffled and nuzzled his nose in the crook of Yuuto's neck, "But-"

"But nothing! You _are_ good enough! You're _more_ than enough! So what if GYROAXIA is always one step ahead of us? So what if your brother happens to be better in people's eyes? That doesn't mean it's the same for everyone!" Yuuto had a smile on his face as he held his dearest friend against him, "I wouldn't have been able to do anything if it hadn't been for you. I wouldn't have the friends I do. I wouldn't have the confidence I do. I wouldn't have this journey with Argonavis. And I wouldn't have the best, most lovable and most huggable boyfriend in the world~!"

"Yuu..."

Yuuto could hear the smile in Wataru's voice at the sound of hearing his special nickname that sent a flare shooting up from his heart and it resulted in an affectionate kiss when Wataru lifted his head. Wataru kissed him back sweetly, full of gratitude and Yuuto could feel his familiar, comforting and supportive warmth. He kept their lips connected for a few moments more before they both started to need a way to breathe properly and moonlight shone through a gap in the curtain, showing Wataru's face in what Yuuto swore could be an angel's glow as they settled so Wataru rested his head on Yuuto's chest comfortably.

"Hey, Wataru?"

"Hm?"

"You know what I always say about having met Argonavis' members? Well, if meeting you was fate, then loving you was destiny~".


End file.
